twilan_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Starlights and the Blackhearts
The Starlights and Blackhearts are two families that originated from Twiquillia. Both families swordfight and both families own sacred blades. Story The Blackhearts were born as demonic looking creatures. Citadel and Rumor, the first in the family in this feud, were very gentle natured, but others thought different. They saw that they had this mysterious, dark way about them, like they were more daemonic than the others of their kind. They were treated as devils and were told they must die. In a rage, they tried to take over the dark side of Twiquillia. When the aengels thought they were done for, an aengelic family, the Starlights, stepped up and defeated Citadel and Rumor. These Starlights were named Katana and Javelin. These two were worshipped and claimed as royalty. They thought it was over, but there were children of these two that were out for revenge. This fight went on and on for many years before the Blackhearts decided to result to a form of immortality by changing a Blackheart into a Twiquillian Vampire when they hit age 19, no matter how painful the consequences were. It didn't make up for the unique weaknesses that they were born with, though. When their emotional weak point was reached, the black aura around their heart fades temporarily, turning them mortal, and they could then be stabbed through the heart. The Blackhearts decided that the Starlights needed a weakness too, so to make searching easily, they put a curse so that whenever a Starlight was born, they would bear the same markings as a Blackheart, and they were destined to kill each other. The feud still continues, and only time will tell if a Starlight and a Blackheart can finally live in peace together and end the Blacklight War. The Sacred Blades The Sacred blades were weapons made by Katana Starlight and Citadel Blackheart at the time of the Blacklight war. The Holy Blades of Twiquillia Dream Blade- Enhances the mind and heart. Meant for the mentally strong. Obtained by the great. Heaven's Blade - Enhances all non-physical strength and glows the eye color of it's weilder. Meant for the use of a Starlight ally. Obtained by the first-claimed worthy Starlight. Justice Blade - Strong against the impure. Meant for a pure one with strong will. Obtained by the gifted Light Blade - Enhances the light within. Meant for one with a pure soul and a strong leader. Obtained by the worthy. Spirit Blade - The ultimate Holy Blade with a combined strength of all the others. It's only useable by it's chosen weilder. Obtained by a true master. Twiquillian Blades of Sin Dark Blade - Enhances the soul and will. Meant for the emotionally strong. Obtained by the great. Hell's Blade - Enhances all non-physical strength, and it glows the eye color of it's weilder. Meant for the use of a Blackheart ally. Obtained by the first-claimed worthy Blackheart. Judgement Blade - Strong against a being of purity. Meant for one filled with vengance. Obtained by the determined. Nightmare Blade - Enhances the mind and will, and the power to control it. Meant for the mentally strong. Obtained by the wise. Soul Blade - The ultimate Blade of Sin with a combined strength of all the others. It's only useable by it's chosen wielder. Obtained by a true master.